Gordon
Gordon *'Number': 4 *'Class': "A0" Pacific *'Designer': Sir Nigel Gresley *'Builder': Doncaster Works *'Configuration': 4-6-2 *'Built': 1922, rebuilt 1939 *'Arrived on Sodor': 1923 Gordon is a big blue express engine. He is Flying Scotsman's only remaining brother, and the cousin of Mallard, Green Arrow, Spencer and The Flying Thistle. Persona Gordon is the fastest and most powerful engine on the rails and he knows it. He is extremely proud and inclined to boast. He is goodhearted, always willing to forgive, and uses his superior strength to help smaller engines out of trouble. Gordon's important position as the engine who usually pulls the Express has made him proud, pompous and self-important, with good reason too; he is the strongest engine on Sodor. Gordon's philosophy "tender engines don't shunt" meant that he looked down on tank engines and tender engines who do shunt, but after being locked in the sheds with Henry and James after going on strike, he seems to have abandoned this philosophy. Because of his rank in the social order of the North Western Railway, Gordon expects to get the important jobs and either sulks when he does not, or gets of jealous of those who do. Sometimes, Gordon acts as a bully, particularly towards Edward, but following misadventures where Edward had to help him, Gordon had to acknowledge that despite being old, Edward is still a very useful engine. Sometimes Gordon shows a kinder side and gives the younger engines advice, usually after he has had some mishap as a result of his foolhardiness. Some of his advice is not exactly honest, though as James and Sir Handel have found out. Livery Gordon is painted NWR blue with red lining, and the number "4" painted on his tender sides in yellow with a red border. Appearances * Season 1 - Thomas and Gordon, Races for Thomas and Percy (mentioned), Edward and Henry, The Twins' Responsibilities (does not speak), Troublesome Trucks (mentioned), A Day for Duck, James and the Trouble with Trucks (mentioned), Edward Gets it Right (cameo), Henry's Happy Day (cameo), Gordon and the Express Journey, Sir Topham Hatt's New Clock, Henry's Sneezes, and The Old Barge (cameo) * Season 2 - Thomas and the Mountain, James' Market Day, Stepney's Journey Out, Thomas and the Spotless Record (cameo), Toby and the Cows (mentioned), The Trouble with Trucks (cameo), James, Edward and the Slow Goods Train (mentioned), Donald and Douglas the Scottish Twins (cameo), Edward Saves the Day, Another Day for James (mentioned), Gordon and the Bandstand, A Magical Tale (cameo), The Trouble with Trains, Stanley and the Silver Scrap, Breakdown Train Problem (cameo), and Thomas and the Snowy Surprise (cameo) * Season 3 - Cranky the Crane (cameo), Salty the Dockyard Diesel (cameo), Harvey Saves the Day, A Bad Day for Harold (cameo), The Fogman and the Horn, It's Just Snow (cameo), Trouble Twins (cameo), Diesel the World's Strongest Engine, The Ghost Train (cameo), Percy and the Garden Gnomes (cameo), Stuck in the Middle (does not speak), Scary Jack Frost (cameo), Gordon's Goods Train, Percy's Chocolate Crash, Thomas, Percy and the Squeaky Mouse, Thomas the Jet Rocket Engine, and Edward the Very Reliable Engine * Season 4 - Percy Saves the Day, Edward's Steam Fair (cameo), What's the Matter Henry? (cameo), James and the Boiler Burster, Arthur's Spotless Record (cameo), Something Very Fishy (cameo), Murdoch's Heavy Train (deleted scene), Bulgy Returns (cameo), Harold to the Rescue (cameo), The Best Dressed Engine of All, and Gordon and Spencer the Fast Engines * Season 5 - Scruff's Changeover, Winston the Inspection Car, Gordon Runs Weak, Calm Caitlin, Standard Stafford (does not speak), Henry and Hiro, Not Right Now, Charlie!, The Lost Steam (does not speak), The Thomas Way and the Wrong Way, The Phantom Train (cameo), Thomas the Lazy Engine (cameo), Christmas for the Diesels, The Frozen Tidmouth Turntable, Go Fishing, Afternoon Tea Problem, The Fishy Kipper, and Thomas Takes a Shortcut (cameo) * Skarloey Railway - No Steam, No Coal (cameo) Trivia * Gordon went through numerous changes throughout the Thomas' Sodor Adventures series. These include: ** Season 2: *** His brake pipe now faces downwards. ** Season 3: *** His brake pipe is facing upward again. *** He gained red lining on the cab side of his tender. *** His rear bogie was joined to his driving wheel chassis. ** Season 5: *** He gained a head lamp and tail lamp. *** His pistons, which appeared to be broken, were fixed. ** Season 7: *** His side-rods become silver. Gallery File:TheReverend'sGordonmodel.jpg|Awdry's model of Gordon File:TheAdventureBegins88.png|Gordon in The Adventure Begins File:TheAdventureBegins275.png Category:North Western Railway Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tender engines